Sonic & Gumball: Saving Santa Claus
by BlueHedgehog1997
Summary: Just days before Christmas, Santa has been kidnapped by the notorious Dr. Eggman! It's up to Sonic, Tails, Gumball, & Darwin to defeat Eggman & rescue Santa Claus in order to save Christmas! Sequel to Sonic & Gumball: A Nightmare on Elmore Street! Rated K plus for fantasy violence. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega & The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Cartoon Network.


Sonic & Gumball: Saving Santa Claus.

**Happy Holidays, readers, & welcome to my twenty-eighth fanfic! And before you ask, planning ideas for this fanfic was one of the reasons why I've been gone for nearly two months. It's Christmas Eve, & I thought I could celebrate this yearly occasion by bringing out a Sonic & Gumball Christmas fanfic! Set two months after my previous one, Sonic & Gumball: A Nightmare on Elmore Street, this is Sonic & Gumball: Saving Santa Claus!**

On the night of December 22nd, in a large house-shaped factory at the North Pole, a jolly ol' folk named Santa Claus, who wears a red jacket, a long red hat with a white fluffy ball at the end, red pants, a black belt, & black boots, was getting prepared for Christmas. All of his elves were getting presents wrapped for all the girls and boys on his nice list. "Ho ho ho!" said Santa. "Well, it looks like we're going to have a wonderful time of the year once again! All the girls and boys on my nice list right here will be happy about all the presents I give to them!" he continued, holding a list full of the names of all the girls & boys who have been very nice this year.

Suddenly, a giant robot shaped like a sleigh barged right into the factory, smashing the door that leads into it. The robot was being controlled by none other than Dr. Eggman, an evil doctor with a crazy moustache, a round body, a black jumpsuit, & a red jacket. "Ho ho ho!" Eggman said to Santa, mimicking his signature laugh.

Santa gasped at the sight of his robotic sleigh & how it barged into his factory. "No no no for you, evil man!" He said to Eggman. "Don't make me put you on my naughty list!" he continued, holding another list similar to his nice list, but with names of naughty people.

"Do you really think I'm a little boy anymore?" Eggman responded. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to capture you & put you in my sleigh!" A robotic arm came right out of the sleigh's left side & captured Santa.

"Oh no!" Santa said as the sleigh's arm put him inside the sleigh so that he can never escape.

"Yes! On Christmas Eve, I can dress up like Santa & give every kid some 'presents!' And Christmas will be ruined forever!" Eggman said, holding a bag with robots shaped like Christmas presents. "Ho ho ho!"

**The next day, in Mobius City…**

Four kids just came out of the Mobius Theater after seeing a comedy-drama film called Rescuing Frank. One of them was named Sonic, a blue 12 year old hedgehog with white gloves & red shoes. Another one was named Tails, a 6 year old yellow fox with two tails, as well as white gloves & red shoes like Sonic. A 9 year old light blue cat named Gumball, who wears a tan sweater & black pants, was another one of these kids. And the other one was Darwin, a 8 year old orange fish with legs (which have green shoes on them).

"Now that was a great movie!" Sonic said.

"I know, right?" Gumball responded. "It was quite fascinating to see how a film like Ms. Pops was made."

"It really was!" Tails & Darwin both replied happily.

As they walked right past a television store, they hear something on the news. "Good evening, I'm Gale Bob, & welcome to the TimeaCom News at Five!" Gale Bob says, wearing a black suit & holding a microphone with the TimeaCom logo (which looks like a purple-and-blue, upside down Warner Bros. logo with a big blue T & C inside it & white Paramount stars around it). "In today's news, Santa Claus has been kidnapped!"

"WHAT!?" All four of the kids shouted in shock.

"A giant robot that looked like his sleigh has barged right into his factory. The sleigh had captured Santa & brought him inside it. We don't know who was controlling him, but there are authorities trying their hardest to find the suspect." Gale continued.

"It's Dr. Eggman once again!" Sonic shouted as he saw Robotnik on the sleigh.

"Always the one doctor who plans out these evil schemes!" Tails replied angrily.

"We have to stop him!" Gumball replied.

"Right!" Sonic, Tails, & Darwin shouted, agreeing with Gumball.

**Later that night, in Dr. Eggman's new base…**

"Well well, I've actually captured ol' Saint Nick himself!" Dr. Eggman said, seeing Santa tied to his robotic sleigh with rope.

"You won't get away with this!" Santa said to Eggman.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Eggman replied. "Once Christmas Eve comes, I'll get my bag of 'presents!' Then, I'll dress like you, hop on my sleigh, & give all the boys & girls, naughty or nice, these 'presents' to them. And they will all weep in despair once they find out that those 'presents' they got are actually robots attacking them!" he continued. "Ho ho ho!"

"You monster!" Santa replied loudly.

"Why thank you, Santa!" Eggman replied. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm off to be ready for tomorrow. Goodbye," he continued, going to his bed to get shut eye while Santa remains stuck to the robotic sleigh.

**The next day, in Mobius City…**

"Alright, so we'll have to find a way to track down Eggman & save Santa for the sake of Christmas!" Sonic said.

"Right!" Tails, Gumball, & Darwin replied, agreeing with Sonic.

"Anyone got any ideas on how to find him?" Sonic asked.

"Well, there is this one website I found that can help see where Santa is!" Tails replied. "That way, we can find him, rescue him, & defeat Eggman!"

"Perfect!" Sonic shouted. "So let's see where he is!" He & the others go to a website called Finding Santa. They see that he is in Dr. Eggman's new base.

"It says here that Santa is at Emerald Hill!" Tails said.

"Emerald Hill, huh?" Darwin replied. "Well, if that's where he is, then we better get going!"

"Alright then, let's go there, guys!" Sonic shouted as he, Tails, Gumball, & Darwin ran off to Emerald Hill.

**Later that night, in Eggman's base…**

Later on, Eggman sees that it's 11 o'clock in the evening. "Oh, it's that time, huh? Well then, time to destroy Christmas for everybody!" he shouted, laughing.

"Oh no…" Santa whispered, saddened & still stuck to Eggman's sleigh. "That evil doctor is going to ruin Christmas forever…"

Eggman got on his sleigh & was about to send the robots to every kid on the planet. As he waits for his base's door to open, he says, "Time to give everyone a not so holly jolly-"

Eggman was interrupted by the sight of Sonic, Tails, Gumball, & Darwin in front of him. "Dr. Eggman!" they all shouted.

"What the!? It's those pesky little brats again!" Eggman shouted.

"We're not going to let you ruin Christmas!" Darwin shouted.

"Yeah, give it up, Eggman!" Tails shouted.

"We'll see about that!" Eggman replied. He pressed a button that made two arms come out of the sleigh. He tried to capture them, but they kept dodging the arms.

"Nice try, Eggman!" Sonic shouted. "You're gonna have to do better than that!"

"Why you little-!" Eggman shouted.

Suddenly, he manages to capture Tails & Darwin. "No! He got us!" they both shouted as the arms captured them!

"Tails! Darwin!" Sonic & Gumball shouted.

"Ha ha!" Eggman shouted. "I captured you two!" he put them in his sleigh with Santa Claus.

"Tails! Darwin!" Santa Claus shouted.

"Santa Claus!" Both Tails & Darwin shouted.

"I see that you two have come here alongside Sonic & Gumball to rescue me!" Santa said to them.

"But then Eggman just captured us," Tails shouted.

"How are we going to save Christmas!?" Darwin asked.

"Well, I've got an idea," Santa replied.

"Really?" Tails asked.

"What is it?" Darwin asked.

Meanwhile, Sonic & Gumball kept dodging the arms trying to capture them. "Give back Tails, Darwin, & Santa Claus!" Sonic & Gumball shouted.

"Never! And stand still!" Eggman replied.

"You really think that we'd stop just so you can capture us!?" Sonic shouted to Eggman.

"How stupid do you think we are!?" Gumball shouted to Eggman.

"That's it!" Eggman shouted. He pressed a button that would supposedly shoot small missiles at his targets.

"Targeting… targeting…" the voice built into the sleigh said. "Target acquired." The sleigh targeted back to Eggman.

"WHAT!? NOT ME! THEM! SHOOT THEM!" Eggman shouted, pointing at Sonic & Gumball. The sleigh shot the missiles back to Eggman. The missiles destroy the sleigh and Santa, Tails, & Darwin quickly jump out of it.

"NO! NOT AGAAAAAAAIN!" Eggman shouted, flying in the air from the missiles.

Everyone coughs from the smoke caused by the explosion. Then, Sonic & Gumball see Santa, Tails, & Darwin free from the sleigh. "Tails! Darwin! Santa Claus!" Sonic & Gumball shout.

"Sonic! Gumball!" Tails, Darwin, & Santa shout. They all run towards Sonic & Gumball and give them a group hug.

"Well, thank you boys for saving me!" Santa said to the four boys.

"You're welcome, Santa!" The four boys replied.

"But wait, how are you supposed to give all the nice kids presents!?" Darwin asked Santa. "You don't have your bag or your sleigh!"

"That's what you think," a familiar voice said. Everyone turns to the entryway & see Penny, a brown antlered peanut with orange shoes, with Santa's sleigh, with all the reindeer tied to it, & the presents.

"Penny!" everyone shouted.

"My my, how did you get my sleigh!?" Santa asked.

"Well, I went to the North Pole to see you, but you were gone. Then I heard on the TimeaCom news that you were captured by Dr. Eggman. I went to Finding Santa & saw that Eggman was here in Emerald Hill, so I decided to command the reindeer to bring me here to save you. Though, it looks like all the boys here saved you already," Penny explained.

"Well, that was very kind & brave of you to bring my sleigh & bag of presents here, Penny!" Santa Claus replied. "And for that, you are on my nice list!"

"Wow! Thank you Santa!" Penny said happily.

"And as for you four boys, for saving me from that evil doctor, you are on my nice list too!" he told the four boys.

"Yay!" they all shouted.

"Well, let's get you all home before midnight!" Santa said as Sonic, Tails, Gumball, Darwin, & Penny all got on his sleigh.

"So, uh, Penny," Gumball quietly said to Penny.

"Yes, Gumball?" Penny asked.

"I just wanted to say you're such an amazing girl for helping us save Christmas," Gumball told her.

"Why thank you, Gumball," Penny replied.

As Penny & Gumball kissed each other, Gumball heard Sonic & Tails snicker. "Come on, guys!" he shouted to them, as everyone laughed along with him.

**And that was Sonic & Gumball: Saving Santa Claus! I hope you enjoyed it & have an awesome holiday this year! Soon, I'll be updating some of my other fanfics as well as posting some new ones! Until then, if you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out saying Merry Christmas to you all, & to all a good night!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


End file.
